This family of antibiotics includes thiostrepton (Antibiotics Ann., 1955-1956, 554-559); siomycin (J. Antibiotics, 14:255, 1961): A-59 (J. Antibiotics, A14:194, (1961); thiopeptin (J. Antibiotics, 23:113-119, 1970); sporangiomycin (J. Antibiotics, 21:525-531, 1968); and CP-46, 192, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,963.